Él
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Donde lo conociste? ¿Le amas?... ¿Eres feliz con... él?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni Vocaloid, Utauloid y lo que termine en "oid" solo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por le puro mero placer de lectura y escritura. Cualquier parecido con otros es pura mera coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Él.<strong>

* * *

><p>De nuevo se estaba arreglando, se estaba poniendo bonita… Pero no para mí; ya no era para mí. Desde hacía tiempo nuestra… Relación se vio deteriorada ella entro a la universidad y yo a la preparatoria y ambos tomamos caminos separados; y desde se momento, perdí a mi hermana y al amor de mi vida.<p>

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté desde el marco de la puerta.

-Oh… Usee… No te vi.- contesto nerviosa mirándome a través del espejo.- Este… voy con… unas amigas.- murmuró.- Si, eso, unas amigas.

-¿A que hora piensas regresar?- dije en la misma posición.

-Tarde.- contestó ahora molesta.

Suspiré. Negué con la cabeza y despeje aquellos malos pensamientos, quizás solo estaba alucinando; si… Era eso, ella aun me amaba.

-¿Seeu?- le llamé con temor.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato –y en semanas- me miró a los ojos intrigada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada.

Me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos lejos de su cálido y delicado cuerpo.

-Te ves muy linda.- respondí con un toque de nostalgia. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista.- Te quiero…

-Yo…-su voz se quebró.- Debo irme.

Y salió corriendo por la puerta de su habitación. Me quedé parado en mi lugar sin saber como reaccionar. Era cierto, por más que tratará de convencerme y decirme que solo eran "alucinaciones" mías, sabía muy en el fondo que; ella… Ella ya no sentía lo mismo que yo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos y me regañe a mi mismo. _"Eres tan débil" _me dije, si ella ya no sentía lo mismo, lo mejor era que la dejará en paz de una buena vez y que disfrutará de su libertad.

-¿Estás bien hijo?- preguntó mi madre en la entrada.

-Si mamá.- respondí limpiándome los ojos.

-¿Han peleado de nuevo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que últimamente ella y yo nos pelábamos de todo Yo por un lado, para llamar de una manera tan patética su atención y ella por repelerme. Miré a mi madre. ¿Cómo decirle que me sentía miserable? ¿Cómo pedirle consuelo? Como… como… ¿Cómo decirle que estaba enamorado de mi hermana y que ella ya no sentía lo mismo?

-Cariño.- dijo entrando en la habitación y abrazándome.- Tú hermana anda muy estresada por los exámenes, recuerda que es la universidad; dale tiempo…

-Pero…

-Hey.- dijo tomando mi barbilla.- Ella te quiere, ambos son hermanos muy unidos, solo dale tiempo.

-Claro… Tiempo.- murmuré.

Lo que tenía era todo menos tiempo.

.

.

.

Así pasaron las semanas, y con ellas mi agonía comenzaba a crecer más y más; ella se distanciaba más de mí, ahora ya evitaba estar cerca de mi presencia; huía cuando le llamaba y ponía una cara de pesar cuando ambos estábamos con la familia.

¿Por qué no me lo decía de una buena vez?

Desde hacía mes y medio ella ya no quería estar cerca de mí, y por más que tratará de encontrar una respuesta lógica jamás la encontraba.

Era ya entrada la noche. Y todo mundo dormía, salí de mi habitación; era momento de hablar con ella. Caminé a través de los pasillos desiertos y oscuros hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hermana. Entre abrí la puerta y me quede paralizado. Ella seguía despierta. Y estaba platicando con alguien.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir a dormir?- preguntó en un tono meloso

-_No… ¿quieres que me quede aquí contigo?_- respondió una voz masculina.

-si; aun tengo que hacer unos balances; por favor, quédate conmigo.

-_Siempre…_- respondió.-_ Seeu, Te amo._

-También Te amo Yuma.

No fue necesario que me quedara a escuchar el resto de la conversación. Caminé de regreso a mi habitación y me encerré bajo seguro. Sabía que algo andaba mal… Pero jamás me cruzo por la cabeza que ella… Que ella había encontrado a alguien más.

Nunca fui devoto de las lágrimas; bueno a decir verdad nunca había tenido un motivo tan fuerte para llorar… Hasta esa noche. Lloré como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho, lloré como si en diecisiete años nunca hubiera experimentado esa sensación. No hice ningún ruido al llorar, mis gemidos y lamentos los guardaba mi fiel amiga: la almohada. No fui consciente de cuando me quede dormido; pero si del latente dolor que tenía en el pecho y en el alma.

Ella ya no era mía.

Quizás… Quizás jamás lo fue y yo la obligue a todo.

Era un imbécil.

Me ausente por una semana y media en la escuela y con mi madre solo me limite a decir que me sentía enfermo. A Seeu pareciera que le preocupo un poco; pero no de las otras formas que en un pasado. Solo me la pasaba en la cama acostado, lamentándome por mi estupidez y tratando de buscar una solución para hablar con ella. Porque según yo, aun éramos algo así como pareja…

-¿Alguna vez me amo?- me pregunté entre las sabanas.

No lo sabía, pero si fue o no verdad. Yo viví feliz con ello.

_Flash back_

_-¡Seeu!- le grité entrando en la habitación.- Hermana tengo que preguntarte algo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada y dejando de hacer todos sus labores para prestarme atención._

_-Yo…-me había puesto nervioso.- No se como decirlo…_

_Sonrió con calidez. Amaba la sonrisa de ella. Tan dulce y tierna, tan sincera… Y sobre todo, esa sonrisa era solamente mía._

_-Tú… ¿Tú me quieres?- pregunté bajando la cabeza._

_Se escuchó su cantarina risa por toda la habitación, haciendo que la piel se me erizará._

_-Claro que te quiero.- contestó dulcemente.- ¿Por qué no eh de hacerlo?_

_-No.- contesté levantando él rostro y mirándola a los ojos.- Me refiero a… Si tú… más bien a que si yo… te… gusto…_

_Sus mejillas de porcelana se tiñeron de un adorable carmín, dándole una vista mucho más dulce de la que ya tenía._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo completamente nervioso por lo que pensarás de mi, y al parecer ella… ella estaba incomoda con la situación. Me armé de valor y la miré a los ojos otra vez._

_-Jejeje…- me reí más a fuerza que por voluntad propia.- Estaba bromeando… Bueno… ¡Adiós!_

_-¡Usee!- llamó desde su silla.- Cierra la puerta y ven.- dijo con tono serio._

_Obedecí y me senté en la cama frente a ella. Ambos nos miramos y ella me sonrió con amor. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Después, su mano derecha acaricio lenta y suavemente mi mano izquierda._

_-En un principio sabía que estaba mal tener esos pensamientos.- inspiró aire y continuo.- Pero con e paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que no solo eran ese "tipo de pensamientos"-hizo comillas en el aire.- Me di cuenta… Que… estaba enamorada de ti._

_Lo último lo susurró y bajo su rostro. Me quede impactado. ¿Ella realmente me correspondía? En ese momento estaba más en shock que nada, ella se preocupo y me miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Su rostro demostraba preocupación, después nerviosismo y por ultimo miedo._

_-Creo… que…_

_No le di tiempo de disculparse porque la besé; la besé por primera vez y fue el mejor beso que ambos compartimos en ese momento. Sus cabellos dorados contrastaban con mis cabellos rubios, nuestras pieles se juntaban haciendo una mezcla exquisita. Cuando la falta de oxigeno nos hizo falta, ambos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. En sus bellos orbes azulinos había un sentimiento que solo ciertas personas tenían la dicha de experimentar: Amor._

_-Te quiero.- dije acariciando la mejilla caliente de ella._

_-Yo también Te Quiero.- contestó ella sonriendo._

_Fin Flash Back._

Me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Era tan patético verme llorar, creo que… había tomado el papel de las mujeres que son abandonadas o engañadas por su pareja. Pero era inevitable sentirme así.

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

-Pasa…-contesté sin ganas y girándome en la cama. No quería que mamá me viera en ese estado.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó con voz preocupada.

Me quedé helado.

No la esperaba a ella. Mi respiración se hizo algo irregular y después traté de calmarme. Me mentalicé, al parecer era la oportunidad que andaba buscando desde hace tiempo. Tomé aire profundamente y contesté:

-Cierra la puerta y siéntate.

-Claro…- murmuró avergonzada.

Me senté en la cama y la mire. Ella estaba triste. Pero de entre toda su tristeza había ese sentimiento que hace tiempo había visto en sus ojos cuando yo la besé: Amor. Suspiré. Ella bajó la cabeza ya que no podía verme por mucho tiempo. Me armé de valor. Sabía que a partir de la plática de hoy, todo cambiaría.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó aún mirando el suelo.- Mamá me pidió que hablara contigo… Te veía muy mal y ella…

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunté de improviso.

Ella se heló en su lugar. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar descontroladamente y su respiración se hizo muy sonora.

-Este… No sé de qué hablas…-vaciló.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunté de nuevo, ahora algo sereno.

-En la universidad.- contestó.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Yuma.

-¿Cómo es él?

-Él…- no sabía si hablar, estaba dudando y por lo que podía ver, sufría mucho con está situación.

-Vamos Seeu…-me miró por el extraño tono dulce que use con ella.- ¿No somos hermanos?

Me miró desconcertada. A los pocos segundos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a llorar abatida y yo solo me limité a levantarme de la cama y tomarla entre mis brazos. Era lo último que quería. Verla llorar.

-Perdóname…-decía entre lágrimas.- Pero… Perdóname... Usee… yo no quería… pero… es que…- dijo aferrándose a mi pecho.

-Hey tranquila.- le dije al oído, ella seguía llorando.- No pasa nada… Solo responde a lo que te pregunte ¿Vale?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es?- pregunté de nuevo aun abrazándola.

-Él es un chico lindo.- respondió entre sollozos.- Es caballeroso, lindo y divertido. Somos… Éramos buenos amigos.- respondió.

-¿Está en la misma universidad que tú?- dije con temor.

-Si… solo que él estudia Medicina.

-¿Eres feliz?

-…

-Seeu… ¿Eres feliz?

-M-M-Mucho…

Estaba más que destrozado. Pero tenía que aceptar que, si ella era feliz, yo podía vivir con eso.

-¿Cuándo descubriste que lo querías?

-Cuando se me hizo indispensable estar con él.- respondió ocultando su cabeza en mi pecho, solo me limite a acariciar sus cabellos.- él se me confesó un día y yo estaba confundida, además… Estaba contigo, le pedí tiempo, pero… no podía…

-¿Me amaste?

Me miró sorprendida. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llanto comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas. Lloró frenéticamente y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Me amaste?- pregunté de nuevo.

-S-Si… de…masi…ado… -decía a pleno llanto.

Le limpie las lagrimas con mis pulgares y le sonreí. Traté de sonreírle desde el fondo de mi alma, que comprendiera que no la odiaba, que aún así, era feliz por ella.

-Perdóname…-dijo tomando mis manos.- Pero yo no quería que esto pasará…

-Tranquila…

En eso sonó el celular de mi hermana. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y ella checo que era: le había llegado un mensaje y por su horrible expresión deduje que era ese tal Yuma.

-¿Es él?- pregunté triste.

-S-Si…- contesto al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Q-Quiere que… V-vayamos al cine…

Si…La había perdido, la había perdido para siempre. Estaba celoso; de verdad que si. Como envidiaba a aquel chico. Era tan afortunado él de tener a tan maravillosa mujer… Qué por más dolor que tuviera en mi corazón, aceptaría la realidad.

-Le diré que no

-No, espera.- dije tomando su mano, antes de que marcará.- Ve… Ve con él y sé feliz.

-Pero…

-Nada.- sonreí, las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos.- Ve y lávate esa cara, ponte bonita, jamás le enseñes que estuviste llorando por mi culpa. Y sé feliz con él.

-Usee…-murmuró conmovida.

-Solo…- me coloqué de pie y caminé por la habitación. Esta pregunta era la definitiva.- Solo una pregunta más

-¿Cuál?

-L-Lo… ¿Lo amas?

-Yo…Yo…

-Se sincera.- dije dándole la espalda.

-Más que a mi vida.- contesto con un toque de ternura y de pena.

Era lo único que necesitaba para poder dejarla ir. Me giré y le sonreí, la abracé y le di un último beso en los labios, ella estaba demasiado impresionada porque no respondió, la conduje a la puerta y la dejé en la entrada.

-Se feliz Seeu.- dije con fingida felicidad.- Lo mereces, y dile que es afortunado.

-…

-Te quiero

-…

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me dejé caer en el suelo. Ahora si ya no podía aparentar que era fuerte. Lloré libremente y escuché a través de la puerta su leve murmullo:

-T_ambién te quiero…_- seguido de sus pasos alejándose de mi habitación, de mi vida y de mi corazón por siempre.

Fue bonito mientras duro.

Hermoso mientras me amo.

Pero ella…. Ella ya le pertenecía a otro.

* * *

><p>T-T mi primer fic sobre estos niños *w* Debo decir que cuando vi en el expediente de Fic's me sorprendi al ver que no había ninguno de ellos dos, así que me dije<em> "hey Andy... ¿Porque no hacemos uno?"<em> Y bueno, aquí está xD

¿Que les parece? Espero sea decente D: Si no, pues ya saben espero tomatazos, halagos, mentadas de madre, etc en review :DD xD

Nos leemos!

Andyy'


End file.
